


Seven Years and Seventy More

by surlybobbies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: When James walked into the 7th year Gryffindor boys’ dormitory a few moonstruck minutes later, he found Sirius lying in bed with his hands folded across his stomach.  “Been with Evans, then?” he asked, without lifting his head.  There was a distinct note of disapproval in his voice.James froze in the act of unwinding the scarf from his neck.  “Er, yeah.”“She doing well?” Remus asked from his bed, the closest one to the door.  He had a book open on his lap but had lifted his gaze when James came in.  His stare was steady and pleasant, but there was a sharpness behind it that put James on the defensive.(James has some news.)[Primarily a Marauders fic with a liberal sprinkling of Jily.]





	Seven Years and Seventy More

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP fic in... ages. I've been feeling really sad about the Marauders lately so I made myself happy by making them happy. Enjoy.

When James walked into the 7th year Gryffindor boys’ dormitory a few moonstruck minutes later, he found Sirius lying in bed with his hands folded across his stomach. “Been with Evans, then?” he asked, without lifting his head. There was a distinct note of disapproval in his voice.

James froze in the act of unwinding the scarf from his neck. “Er, yeah.”

“She doing well?” Remus asked from his bed, the closest one to the door. He had a book open on his lap but had lifted his gaze when James came in. His stare was steady and pleasant, but there was a sharpness behind it that put James on the defensive.

“Seemed fine,” James said, looking away as he tugged the scarf off. 

Peter raised an eyebrow from where he was writing an essay on his bed. “Where’d you get the scarf?”

James mumbled something unintelligible; luckily Sirius sat up at that moment and fixed James with a hard look, effectively ending Peter’s curious questioning. “Prongs, we need to talk to you.”

“What is it?” James said. He looked at Remus. “Everyone alright?” He knew the conversation that was coming but it made him feel better to see the instinctive look that Sirius shot in Remus’s direction.

Remus’s stare, on the other hand, hadn’t wavered. “We’re graduating in a few months, Prongs.”

“Thanks for that, Mr. Obvious,” James huffed. 

“We think Evans is leading you on.” Sirius had a talent of cutting straight to the point in the most painful way possible. “She’s a good sort, Prongs, and you know I like her, but it’s been years - “

“Seriously, that’s a nice scarf,” Peter said, getting up to take a closer look. “Rather thick to be wearing it in the spring, but - whoa, did you get your scarf _personalized_?”

James grabbed for the scarf, but Peter danced out of his reach. He flung it toward Remus, who caught it and surveyed it with raised eyebrows. “You didn’t leave with this.”

“Weren’t you with Evans?” Sirius asked, catching the bundle of fabric when Remus threw it his way. He looked at it closely, then peered at James’s pink face. “Did - did she _make _this for you?”

“No,” James said, walking over and snatching it back from Sirius. “She had it made.”

A silence fell over the dormitory. 

“Good taste,” Peter finally said.

Sirius’s gaze was suspicious. “Like I said,” he intoned disapprovingly, “_Leading you on.”_ He watched James as he folded the scarf carefully and put it in his trunk. 

Remus’s tone was a little softer. “Scarf or no scarf, Prongs, you need to be careful. She might fancy you but that doesn’t guarantee anything.”

James nodded, and silence fell again as James got ready for bed. Remus and Sirius had both said their piece and went back to reading and brooding respectively. Peter struggled with his essay for another few minutes before giving up and going to sleep.

It was later, half an hour after Remus finally blew out his reading candle, that James turned onto his back and took a deep, long breath. Into the still silence of the dormitory, he said, very quietly, “I thought you’d all like to know that Evans and I are dating.”

Chaos erupted immediately. Something shattered near the window. One of the boys slipped in their haste to get to James’s bed and knocked over the stack of books near Remus’s bed, receiving a shove from Remus as a result. A scuffle ensued between Sirius and Remus (Peter mostly scuffled with his blanket.)

In the end, it was Sirius who got to James first, grabbing him by his collar and forcing him to sit up - “I knew it, I knew it, you mad bastard!”

Remus pushed Sirius away and held James’s head steady to examine his eyes. “Have you hit your head lately - “

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Moony - “

“I _knew _that scarf was too nice to be platonic,” Peter said, watching the scene from the safety of the far post of James’s bed.

Sirius was rubbing his arm where Remus had punched him, but now he too was looking closely at James’s expression. “I’m happy for you, mate, but are you absolutely sure you haven’t misunderstood?”

James would have been more offended, but he’d kissed Lily Evans just an hour prior and he could still feel her cheek under his palm. He shrugged and let a bit of smugness creep into his voice. “She was the one who said it, mate.”

Peter circled around to sit by James, who scooted over to give him room. “Go on, then,” Peter said. “Tell us everything.”

Remus sat down more comfortably on the opposite side. “Her exact words, Prongs.”

Sirius threw an arm over Remus’s shoulder and leaned in toward James excitedly. “So did you kiss her?”

James failed to hide his dopey grin. “Yeah.”

Several shocked swear words fell from several pairs of lips. They huddled together as James began recounting the night. His bed was by far too small to fit four teenage boys, but as the Marauders had done for seven years, and as they hoped to do for 70 more, they made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that last line might have not been nice of me. Sorry. D;
> 
> Fun fact: I haven't written a Jily fic since 2011 (and back then it was on ffnet.) Also, if you want to read the part that goes before this (the part that was originally meant to be posted), please let me know. (Lily's actually in it.)


End file.
